A Long Night
by CryptidGirl
Summary: Argost is depressed and Munya is worrying for his master's health. The question is though, can he cure a lonely and broken heart?, M for lemons P.S. also M for mpreg in the faaaaaaaar future, though i have no idea why
1. Caring For Master

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Secret Saturdays, I am simply a fan. All wrights go to the series' writers and creators**

**Rating: R**

**Pairing: Argost x Munya**

**Last Words: enjoy the story, I hope to have more up later since this is my fave pairing **

Argost sat on the couch infront of the fireplace, deppression overtook him and he was paler then usual, if that was even possible, dark shadows formed under his eyes and he hadn't eaten in days. Such behaviour was unusual, even for the strange and ghostly man, though he seemed content to sit before the fire just as he was, occasionly reading a few anciant thomes, or some books on mythology. He knew his servant worried for him but some how he didn't care, he had lost his usual energy and an even more grave and macabre man sat alone, reading through a book of french legends and folktales of old, unaware of the man watching him, a sad look upon his features. Munya was mentally punishing himself for not knowing what was wrong with his master, having tried everything he could think of to interest the demonic looking man.

Argost set his current book aside and stretched his arms, yawning and crackling his bones. Munya got a sick joy out of the sound of bones popping and snapping, but it was not there today, he was too worried for the health and sanity of his poor master. Argost stood from his place of contentment for the past few hours, and staggerd off to his room, a slight limp defining his usually smooth and unnaturally graceful stride, Munya feared that his master was letting his age catch up to him as he watched the dear man limp off to his room near the back of his mansion. When Argost finally reached his room at the end of a long and dark hall he slowly eased the door open and soon shut it behind himself and made his way to the double wide king sized bed which measured 12" by 14", but still, didn't even take up very much of the half of the room that it was in. Munya followed after his solom master and waited outside in case any ill fated sounds were to escape from the room, so that on a moment's notice he could move in to aid his master.

Argost rid himself of his cloak, shoes, and shirt, placing them in a hamper in the bathroom that connected to his room, soon he was back on his bed and fell fast asleep. Munya's fears soon gave way to sweet peace as he heard his master's low and easy breathing from just outside the door, thanks to his acute senses; when he stepped into the room a peaceful sight met his eyes, Argost lay there asleep on his bed, his slow and even breath causing his scarred chest to rise and fall in a smooth and steady motion. The silent man cherrished moments like these, The look on his master's face was so peaceful, it was like watching a fallen angel. Argost stirred in his sleep, sensing someone's eyes on him, still he refused to let such a simple matter tear him from his peaceful slumber, though It did somewhat startle him when his silent watcher began to stroke his Snowy white mane.

Munya noticed his master's sudden tensing and froze, he had never intended to wake the tired man, but he couldn't bare to see him so depressed, and though he would never openly admit it, he actually, dare he say it?, loved the man. Argost turned over to face the intruder who was stroking his hair, only to come face to face with his sweet servent, his face reddening slightly. Munya smiled at Argost noticing a light brushing of pink come over his sunken in cheeks. A sudden boldness overtook Munya and he soon found himself kissing Argost, he quickly pulled away though and apologized, his face turning red, praying that the older male wouldn't hate him for it, only to be shook from his silent pleas by a pair of white lips pressing themselves against his own pale ones. "Am I to assume that you where the one stroking my hair ever so lovingly?" Argost cooed as he broke apart the kiss for a moment, beconing his servent to join him on the bed, next to him.

Munya smiled and sat next to his master, The older male leaned over and rested his head against Munya's chest. "So what has my beloved master feeling so down lately?" Munya asked sympathetically, his voice deep and gravily, Argost sighed tiredly and nuzzled munya's broad chest "Our line of work is lonely" Argost said hollowly. Munya nodded, indeed they both led dark and lonely lives, "Munya, would you care to know one of this gaunt old man's greatest secrets?" Argost asked, not really expecting an answer. Munya smiled "Do tell dear master" he purred, Argost smiled nervously "I......I love you", he whispered, waiting for the harsh reality of rejection to set in.

In place of the expected cold hearted slap from the other's hand, the older male received a warm pair of lips meeting his, and a large, strong, warm arm wrapping around his waist. Munya broke the kiss apart for a small second and whisperd "I love you to". Argost Leaned in and their lips met again, Munya ran his tongue across the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Argost parted his lips and allowed the other to slip his tongue in; Munya let his tongue wander along the inside of Argost's mouth, which suprisingly tasted of strawberries and apples, Argost moaned as Munya's hot tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Munya was cought off gaurd by his shirt being removed by a set of clawed and nimble fingers, Argost chuckled darkly as he saw the slightly shocked look on his servant's face.

Munya wouldn't be dominated so easily though, and honestly Argost had no intentions of doing so; Munya growled lowely as he pushed Argost down onto the bed, straddling his hips, throwing his black under shirt to the ground, flexing his muscles slightly, hoping to brighten his Lover's spirits by showing off his well toned body. Argost smiled darkly, startling Munya by pulling him down over him, crashing their lips together as he slipped one of his skillful hands below the hem of his lover's pants, squeezing his ass, before moving said hand to stroke Munya's hardend member. Munya groaned, breaking apart the kiss, caught off gaurd by the enticing movements of his master's hand. Argost soon had both of his thumbs hooked on the waist of Munya's pants and boxers, shedding him of the binding fabrics with one swift motion. Munya smirked when he saw the dark red blush painted across Argost's face, at the sight before him. Argost gulped quietly, he could feel the heat rushing to his face, as one thought ran repeatedly through his 'I won't be able to walk for days after this', It was a simple thought, and one that easily distracted him from Munya, who had already shed him of what was left of his clothing.

Argost gasped lightly, as he felt two large wet fingers push into his entrance, Munya smirked at his lover's reaction as he began to stretch his tight entrance. Munya inserted another finger as he continued to stretch his lover's entrance, enjoying the low moans of pleasure coming from the older male. Argost whimpered lightly as he felt Munya completely remove his fingers, only to have them replaced by the tip of his lover's aching member, rubbing against him, Argost spread his legs a bit wider to allow better access as Munya slowly pushed in. Argost opend his mouth in a silant moan as munya steadily pushed into him, he dug his claws into the fabrics on the bed as he tried to relax and ease the pain. When Munya was fully sheathed within his lover he held his place, allowing him to better adjust, he looked down at his master's slightly pained face, his fangs and scrunched nose adding to the feral nature of his pale features. Munya, ran one of his hands through his master's mane "are you ok?" he asked, concern evident in his deep gravilly voice, Argost nodded as pleasure began to over take the pain. Soon argost let out a low moan, letting Munya know he was ready. Munya nodded and began a slow steady rythm, groaning as he thrust in and out of his Lover's tight ass; picking up the pace, he began to thrust harder and faster, soon pounding into him and ravaging his body. Argost moaned as waves pleasure tore through him, his backing arching as he let out another loud moan. The sounds of their love making echoing through halls of the mansion, Munya let out a growl of a moan, Argost Howled with pleasure his climax approaching fast, a few more thrusts and Argost came, his msucles tightening, causing Munya to follow suit.


	2. in The Morning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Secret Saturdays!**

**Rating: R**

**Pairing: Argost x Munya**

**Last Words: enjoy the yaoi**

Argost groaned as he sat up in his large bed, a choice he quickly regretted as a surge of pain shot through his spine. A large, clawed, hand pressed down on his chest, pushing him back against the lush pillows of his bed. "Easy Love, after last night you may be sore for quite awhile " Munya said, smiling at his weak lover. Argost smiled back before leaning back up, this time supporting himself on his elbows, "And what makes you think that Munya?" he asked, a cocky grin on his gaunt face. Argost let out a groan as he heard a loud banging at the door to his mansion, "Love, would you please answer the door?" he asked as he held his head; Munya nodded as he left the room, making sure to shut the door with care.

Van Rook snorted as he saw Munya open the door with a displeased look upon his face, "Where is that crazy old bat that you work for?" the Russian asked annoyedly as he looked around, not seeing Argost anywhere, "did he finally kick the bucket?" he asked, smirking evily under his mask. Munya growled before he headed back up to his master's bedroom to warn him that Van Rook and Doyle were here, though he didn't really mind that Doyle was there since he never did anything to anger either Argost or himself. Argost sighed angrily when he heard the news, he slowly got out of his warm bed and limped over to the bathroom that was attached to his chambers.

Argost quickly changed into his normal attire and gave Munya one last kiss before his servant handed him a black and silver cain to help him walk without any visible limp. Van Rook laughed as he saw the man walk into the main room with a cain in his hand. Doyle face palmed at the actions of the annoying russian mercenary before apologizing on behalf of his 'mentor'. Argost accepted the young mercenaries apologies before he turned to look at the older of the two, "Tell me Van Rook, what exactly do you want, and what possible reason could you have for coming to my home?" he asked as he glared at the russian. One of Van Rook's eyes twitched as he tried to avoid the demonic glare, "We're here for the payment for our last mission" he said, his mask hiding his nervousness.

Argost muttered a few french curses under his breath as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small wad of cash, totaling the sum of the two men's payment and then some, "There, you greedy Mercenary, your payment, with a bit extra just for you to leave" Argost grumbled before having Munya usher the two out, Making sure to thank doyle for his manners. As soon as the door was closed Argost locked it, using all three locks, one key and two deadbolt. A dark blush spread across Munya's face as Argost walked over to him and kissed him, letting it last a few sweet seconds before he broke it apart and ordered Munya to change into his half spider half human form. Munya complied without hesitation and changed. Argost growled lustfully as he look over Munya's form before ordering him to return to the room they now shared. Munya soon found himself holding tightly to his lover, both half naked and both holding a battle with their tongues; Argost moaned as Munya won, flipping them so that he was on top. He smirked as he saw Argost panting under him with a dark blush painted on his face.

Munya growled, not being able to talk in his spider form, and ripped off what was left of his Master's clothing before using the spider legs on his back to remove his own binding clothes. Munya purred at the sight that lay before him, Argost, weak, writhing, and panting, all because of him. Munya lifted one of his large hands to his lover's mouth, purring when Argost began to suck and tease two of the digits. When the fingers were evenly coated with his lover's saliva he moved them down to his lover's entrance, sliding one of the fingers into his tight hole, causing Argost to whimper slightly at the intrusive feeling, before yelping as ,Munya inserted the second finger, letting his lover adjust to the feeling before he began to gently thrust the fingers inside his lover's entrance, making sure to stretch him well to prepare for the surprise to come.

Munya purred when he felt that his lover had been properly prepared, reaching down to coat his own aching member with some of the pre-cum leaking from his tip, growling seductively as he ran his slick hand across his dick which was now barbed and nearly two times larger, meaning he was now 16 inches long. Argost fought back a whimper when he felt the tip of his lover's weeping cock press against his entrance before it slowly pushed in, forcing Argost to bury his face in one of the pillows as he let out a low cry of pain. When Munya noticed his lover's muscles clench unnaturally around him he began to worry, whimpering sympathetically as he stroked Argost's back, as he pushed in completely, half surprised that he even fit in while in his spider form. After a few seconds Argost's body had completely adjusted and he let out a low moan, lifting his head from the pillow.

Munya smiled at the reaction as he slowly pulled out, trying to ignore the blood that seemed to cover his whole cock, before ramming back in and setting a soft and steady pace to make sure that Argost could handle him. Argost moaned as his lover fucked him, the barbs on his lover's cock occasionally brushing against his sweet spot and making him call out Munya's name. Munya growled at the sound of the enticing moans, pounding into Argost harder and faster, groaning heatedly as Argost wrapped his legs around Munya's waist, begging him to hit that one spot that he knew would make him see stars. Argost gasped before letting out a loud moan as Munya began to pound into his sweet spot, his back arching and his hips bucking as Munya's thrusts became rougher and faster, turning his lover's moans into screams of pleasure. Munya growled as he felt his lover's muscles clench around him, this time more naturally, as his climax approached.

Argost felt Munya's cock ram deeper inside him, beating his sweet spot without mercy; Argost cried out Munya's name as he came, his muscles tightening completely around his lover. Munya let out a feral roar as he gave one last vicious thrust before cumming inside his lover, before slowly pulling out, watching as a mix of blood and cum spilled from his panting lover's entrance. Argost was still bleeding, though not as bad as he had been originally, which eased Munya's worries for his lover. Argost curled up next to Munya as his breath slowly returned to normal,making the taller of the two smile as he ran one of his hands through Argost's snowy mane one last time before they both fell asleep


	3. Happy Birthday VV

Munya groaned as he woke up the next morning, a smile playing upon his gaunt features when he felt Argost's arms wrapped tightly around him, he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead, chuckling as Argost growled in annoyance. One of Argost's golden eyes opened tiredly and he peered over at the clock, he growled in annoyance once again "Munya you wake up too damn early" he mumbled, his grip on his lover tightening; he buried his face in Munya's chest, placing a gentle kiss on his warm flesh, the brute smiled and held him close. "Never seemed to bother you before Love" Munya said with a smirk, only to receive a small bite from his lover, "easy, remember, there's only one of _me_" he said with a chuckle.

Argost rolled his eyes and the two soon fell back asleep, Munya knowing that Argost wasn't about to let go of him anytime soon, not with the powerful grip he currently had on him. A few hours later Munya awakened once again, smiling now that Argost didn't have him in the same death grip as before; he slowly slid away from the sleeping man so as not to wake him. Munya sighed as he was freed from his lover's grip, smiling as he got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Argost yawned as he woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes and sausage, normally not something he would've enjoyed, but he was starving; and he knew that Munya took extra care when preparing their meals so that everything was perfect. Just as Argost was about to get dressed and head into the dining room Munya knocked softly on the door "are you awake Vincent?" he asked, Argost smiled, he must've worked extra hard this time, Munya almost never called him by his first name unless it was a special occasion or he was planning something special for his snow skinned lover. The gaunt man smiled when he heard Argost's reply, "Yes Munya, I'm awake, you may enter" he said, a smile on his features when he saw his servant entering the bedroom, back first, since he was carrying something that appeared to be a wooden tray. Argost smiled when Munya turned to face him, revealing the pancake and sausage breakfast that he'd prepared for his beloved; the pancakes were covered in honey, mixed with a small bit of syrup, and the meat was cut in the shape of hearts. Vincent smiled, though he blushed when his stomach began to growl, he had hoped Munya wouldn't noticed but apparently he did, "looks like I took a bit too long to cook this" he said with a smile as he unfolded the legs of the tray and placed it over Argost's lap.

Argost smiled "thank you so much love" he said, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him; Munya smiled and kissed back "I hope you like it, after all you don't turn 66 everyday love, and you keep getting more handsome every second" he said, making Argost blush a dark crimson, "Damn you for being so lovable" the pale man said. Munya broke the kiss, sighing heavily as the doorbell rang, "I'll be back love, enjoy your breakfast" he said as he left the room. Van Rook snarled behind his mask "we heard the skeleton was turning ancient" he said as Doyle stepped forward with a fairly large box, wrapped in black paper and topped with a 'toxic green' ribbon; Van Rook handed Munya the gift for Argost though he looked away from the silent man. Munya nodded and took the gift, leading them to his Master's bedroom; the man knocked on the door softly "come in Munya" he said, taking another bite of the pancakes and closing his eyes in bliss.

Van Rook smirked "having fun old bat?" he asked; Argost's eyes shot open, nearly glowing with anger and causing the two mercenaries to shrink back in fear "what is it you want mercenary, have you really only come to ruin such a grand day?" the villain asked skeptically, growling lowly when he noticed them staring at his slim and delicate looking form. Munya handed him the box that Doyle had given him, "from them?" he asked, Munya nodded, a smile on his pale face, "_merci_ Doyle and Van Rook" he said, placing the gift on the side of the bed. Doyle smiled and walked up to his bedside "it's for you and Munya, you know, for later" he whispered in the man's ear, causing him to blush and simply nod.

After a few minutes of talking the two left, Argost smiled when he saw Van Rook's hand on Doyle's ass; "good luck" Argost said with a smile as he watched the two depart. Munya removed the table from the bed when he saw that the food on it had been eaten, smirking when he noticed that Argost had quickly and happily downed the wine in his glass. "Want to open Doyle's gift?" Munya asked as he sat on the bedside; Argost nodded, almost afraid to see what the two had gotten him and his lover. Munya handed him the box; Argost smiled and easily undid the ribbon at the top and cut through the wrapping paper with his claws and slowly opened the top.

The gaunt man nearly screamed in shock and embarrassment, his cheeks turned blood red instantly and so did Munya's; "how old is Doyle anyways!?" he said a bit more loudly then he intended, "s-somewhere around t-twenty six" Argost managed, his eyes as wide as saucers. Inside the box lay two dildos, one with barbs and one that vibrated, as well as two bottles of lube, a gag, some handcuffs, a pair of spiked collars, and a set of matching black wedding rings.

Munya simply looked away, his face a dark crimson, "h-how……I-interesting" he said, both of them ready to pass out from sheer embarrassment. After a few minutes both men swallowed their pride and shyness; Munya reached into the box and pulled out the rings, kissing Argost to distract him while he slipped the ring onto his wedding finger. Argost's eyes widened when he noticed what Munya was doing, though he didn't mind, and locked hands with his beloved slipping the other ring onto Munya's wedding finger and smiling; both lovers leaning into the kiss and deepening it. Argost moaned as Munya slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of the warm and moist cavern, his back arching as he wrapped his arms around his lover's strong neck; Munya smirked and quickly changed into his mutant form, planning to have as much fun with his master and beloved lover as he could that day.

Argost smiled, gasping softly as his body was lifted from beneath the bed's blankets by Munya's strong arms, and his underwear was removed; Munya smirked and broke their kiss to suck and nip at his lover's neck. The spider legs on Munya's back moved to remove their owner's pants and underwear; Argost smiled at the sight of Munya's already hard member standing tall and proud. Munya ceased kissing his lover's neck and turned him onto his chest and stomach, lifting his hips up and reaching into the box for the vibrating dildo and a bottle of lube.

Argost moaned as two of Munya's slicked up fingers pushed into his tight ass; Argost's back arched and he let out a low growl of pleasure, causing Munya to smirk, pushing his fingers in deeper. Argost's claws dug into the blankets, effectively tearing into them; Munya smirked as he coated the vibrating dildo in lube before removing his fingers and slowly pushing the dildo in. Argost gasped, his back arching in a near bow as the large object penetrated him, sure it wasn't as big as Munya, he doubted anything the Doyle could've found for them would be; but damn it felt good.

The mutant smirked and turned the device on low, leaving it like that for a few minutes to torture Argost; the villain's grip tightened even more on the blanket as the device shook within him, his moans low and filled with lust and his breath coming in light pants. Munya smirked, giving a low purr and kissing the middle of Argost's back, biting at the flesh lightly. The villain growled in pleasure, a hint of annoyance lacing its tone as he turned to face Munya. The mutant smiled and locked lips with his lover once again, slipping his long tongue into his lover's open mouth.

Argost gasped shakily when Munya began to stroke his weeping cock; the servant smirked, turning the vibrator to a higher setting and smirking as Argost nearly screamed in pleasure. Argost gave a soft growl, it was time for payback; he wrapped his arms around Munya's hips and took the other's large cock into his mouth, sucking as roughly as he could and occasionally letting his fangs brush against the hard flesh. Munya's back arched and he groaned, his free hand working its way through his lover's silky mane. Argost smirked, purring lowly as he sucked harder, his purrs turning into heavy and heated moans as his climax quickly approached, having trouble holding back his orgasm as Munya's strokes became rougher and the vibrator moved faster.

"D-Dammit Munya!" he moaned; the mutant smirked watching as Argost continued to writhe in pleasure. "Gagh! Just f-fuck me already!!!" Argost pleaded, releasing Munya's hard member from his mouth; the mutant nodded, smiling darkly as he flipped Argost onto his back and placed his snowy legs over his shoulders. Argost let out a scream mixed between pleasure and pain as the beast thrust roughly into him, not even bothering to remove the vibrating dildo buried within him; Munya moaned at the tight fit, as the device rubbed against his own hard member. Argost's scream of pain turned to those of ecstasy as Munya began to thrust into him, striking his sweet-spot and causing him to bury his claws deep within the bed's mattress.

Munya smirked growling in pleasure as he thrust in even deeper and harder, pounding into his lover's sweet spot; after a few minutes Argost came, his muscles clenching around Munya's hard cock and the vibrator as he came. At the feeling of his lover's muscles clenching around him Munya came as well, letting loose a feral roar as he came inside his lover's warm body.


End file.
